It's Fine to Be Nobody
by Axel-SexyFire
Summary: At Destined Twilight Junior High, nine friends live in a town called Twilight Town. These friends are considered “losers” to the school. Axel is in love with his best friend, Demyx, and needs to admit it. Chapter 2 now up!
1. A Normal Friday

It's Fine to Be Nobody

An Organization XIII/Kingdom Hearts related AU

Genres: Humor, Romance, Drama, etc.

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mild violence, sex, etc.

Summary: At Destined Twilight Junior High, nine friends live in a town called Twilight Town. These friends are considered "losers" to the school, and only have a few other friends. The leader of the group, Axel Flame, must now realize that he should never care about what others say, but what he thinks.

Author's Note: Please don't flame anything in this. It's also kind of my situation. My friends in school represent certain members of the group in the fanfic. Some characters, due to this, will be OOC. The story also focuses on Axel.

Axel - Me

Demyx -my friend/sister-like Beth

Roxas -'Short-N-Fuzzy' Ryan

Namine -Ryan's now ex-girlfriend Brook

Lexaeus -my older-brother like figure Indiana

Vexen -my awkward friend Rachel  
Marluxia -my ex-boyfriend Dustin

Larxene -my crazier-than-Beth friend, C.J.

Zexion -my crazy-as-crazy-can-get friend Devin

The pairings in this thing are: AxelXDemyx, Roxas+Namine, LexaesusXZexion, Marluxia+Larxene, Vexen+Aerith, and maybe a couple others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anyone from it. If I did… well, it would be MUCH different! The idea, on the other hand, is all mine.

Chapter 1- A Normal Friday

_I never really thought I would feel connected to the same sex. I only wish I wasn't afraid to show it out in public… _

"Now students, open your books to page 246 and we will read out loud."

Groans of disapproval sounded and books slammed open, pages flipping.

World History has always been Axel Flame's least favorite subject, but he wasn't too bad in it. He always got good grades in it, no matter what. Maybe it was because it was so boring to him. He let a sigh escape that was louder than the rest of the noise, receiving a glare from the teacher. "Well, Mr. Flame," she raised her voice loud enough so the classroom would shush, "since you _obviously_ want to read, why don't you start off first."

Chuckling was heard around the room, all eyes on Axel. He glared at all of them, except for his friends. They weren't laughing. They never would laugh at him.

"Yes, ma'am," the red-head replied dully and began reading. He soon realized that the subject today was actually exciting. It was about a war that broke out all over the universe over these things called 'keyblades'. While he read, he wondered to himself what it would be like to have one, so he could beat his worse enemy and rival, Saix Diviner. They had been rivals since they met in first grade. Saix was popular, strong, and everyone around the school loved him, despite the fact he was a trouble maker. But, what Axel hated the most was that he never got caught.

One time, in fourth grade, they had gotten into a big fight. Saix had gone up to him and just socked him. Axel, for self-defense, punched him back. This raged on and on, until a teacher came out and separated the two, but he saw Axel throw the last hit. Saix was just sent to clinic, while Axel got suspended for three days. To this day, Saix and his gang mock Axel for that.

He read two full pages, and then the teacher called on a silver-haired boy, "Riku Shadow, why don't you read?"

The teenager nodded and picked up where Axel left off. Now that Axel didn't have to keep his nose in his book, he surveyed the room for someone. Finally, he eyes laid on the boy sitting in the row next to him, two seats up. His head was bent down, reading. Axel tended to daydream about this kid a lot, even though he was a boy. Axel didn't care, though. He kept his thoughts to himself mostly, but opened them up to his closest friends. The blonde mullet-haired boy he was staring at, though, was one of his closest friends. He never did admit to him that he loved him, though. He was scared of what would happen. He defiantly didn't want to lose the only friends he had.

After more people read, the bell for lunch finally rang. Everyone jumped out of their seats, gathered their things, and left the classroom. It was Friday, so they didn't have any homework.

Axel's friends waited in the hall for him. "That was actually a cool section," a brunette, Marluxia Oblivion exclaimed, standing next to his girlfriend, Larxene Savage. "I mean, keyblades… who would've thought!" Everyone chuckled at his statement. They walked outside to the lunch picnic tables and sat down at them. It was a rather beautiful looking day in Twilight Town. A couple clouds were here and there, but nothing much was about in the sky.

"Hey, guys!" A younger voice greeted the group. Roxas Key was walking with his girlfriend, Namine Memory. They were a grade younger than the rest of their friends. Axel, his crush Demyx Nocturne, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen Academic, Zexion Schemer, and Lexaeus Tomahawk were all in eighth grade, while Roxas and Namine were in seventh. Seventh grade at Destined Twilight Junior High was the lowest, while eighth was the highest.

Roxas and Namine took their seats at the table. Lunch hour was their favorite, because they could sit and talk for a whole hour.

Zexion groaned loudly, rolling his deep blue eyes. "I've got Algebra next…" he slumped slightly, laying his chin on the table. He snapped his head up suddenly, and reached for his lunch bag. Opening it up, he exclaimed, "Who wants pudding?"

"What kind is it?" Lexaeus, who was sitting next to him, questioned.

The blue-haired boy looked at it carefully, "Uh… I think it's banana," he shrugged.

Lexaeus smiled and held out his hand to take it. Zexion, his face a slight rose color, handed the container of banana pudding to his friend. Reaching in his lunchbox, the older teen grabbed a spoon and began eating it.

"Algebra is better than English," Vexen sighed, "I wish I had Science today. Mr. Kobylik promised us a good lesson for today."

Axel looked around, "Well, I'd rather have anything than Gym," he explained as he cracked his knuckles and adjusted his finger gloves. He really liked them because they had a fire symbol on them. Everyone said his element was probably fire.

Namine looked at him with deep, caring eyes, "Well, just avoid Saix. I know you'll be able too."

Axel softly snorted, "Sorry, Namine… but my softball team is facing against his today… maybe I'll throw the ball right at his face… Or the bat," he threw his head back, letting at a single "ha!"

"Axel, I know you hate him," the little pout-like voice made his eyes widen and his face turn red as his head was still back, "but you don't need to be so violent and hurtful."

_I'm so glad my hair's red, _he thought, _'cause they can't tell if I'm blushing._ He lowered his head so he could look directly in front of him, right at Demyx. Sure enough, the little pout-frown was crossed on his face, his eyes on Axel. "Well, uh, Demyx, I… um… he usually starts with me, Demyx! You know that," he turned his gaze down a bit so he wouldn't meet the blonde's beautiful blue sapphires.

"It's fair! Run!"

A blonde haired boy named Tidus ran off to first base. The baseman was thrown the ball, but dropped it. It rolled on quiet a bit away from him, giving Tidus the chance to run to second, third, and all the way back to home plate. His team cheered for him, giving him high-fives and pats on the back.

"Flame! You're up!" The coach yelled, causing Axel to jump. He walked out from behind the fence and grabbed a bat. He glared at the pitcher, who just happened to be Saix.

"I'm gonna make sure you strike out, Flame," Saix smirked at him, readying himself so he could pitch.

"Feh, in your dreams, Diviner," Axel sneered back, hands gripping the bat tightly. They were already sweating. He didn't want to lose, especially to Saix.

The first pitch was thrown, and luckily Axel didn't swing the ball. The catcher behind him caught the ball in the air and tossed it back to the pitcher.

"I'm not falling for it, Saix," the red-head said with great confidence, though he didn't feel confident.

A smirk that meant, "oh, yes you will" crossed Saix's face as he threw the ball again. Axel swung, and it made contact. The ball flew through the air, and the red-head bolted off to first base. The ball was far enough, so he sprinted to second. The ball, way in the out field, had just been picked up as he ran to third. It was thrown to the second baseman, and Axel began running home.

Saix backed up as the ball was thrown to him. He stood near home plate when he caught it in the air. Axel skidded to a stop and began moving back to third. The ball was thrown over his head and ran back home.

The ball passed right over his head and was caught in the glove that was on Saix's hand, he foot planted on home plate.

The usual smirk was on the pitcher's face, "You're out, Flame."

"I can't believe I lost to him! He tricked me, again!"

Axel was walking home from the bus stop with his friends. The fact that his team lost was one thing. But they had lost because of him. He had lost to Saix. "He seriously won't let me live it down," he groaned, burying his face in his hand.

His friends looked at him with affection. "Don't worry, Axel," Roxas said, smiling softly, "I'm sure one day you'll put him in his place."

Only a groan came out of the red-head. He stared at the ground as he walked down the street.

Demyx's voice piped in cheerfully, "Hey, I got an idea!" He smiled as wide as he could, which was wide. "Why don't we go and get some ice cream?"

The group cheered, all smiling. Axel's frown was washed away. He bolted off to the ice cream shop and they all ran after him.

Upon arriving, they all ordered some Sea Salt ice cream and walked to their hangout. It was located in a back alley not far from the parlor. Eating it on the way there, they joked around and laughed.

"…And he had dropped his books. I would've helped him if I wasn't laughing so hard," Marluxia concluded his story as they walked into the hangout. They all chuckled and took their usual spots.

Looking around from his seat, Vexen stated, "I, uh… really think we should make this place slightly more organized."

Mutters of agreement rang out in the room. Scratching the back of his head, Zexion replied, "Yeah. We haven't really worked on this place for a few months now."

Demyx jumped up and turned on a small TV. _Spongebob Squarepants _showed up on the screen, causing the mullet-haired blonde to jump up and down with joy. "Look! Look! Look! Spongebob's on!"

Roxas and Namine cheered with joy and rushed to sit up close to the mini-TV with Demyx. They others chuckled as they continued to eat the rest of their ice cream and watch the cartoon.

While the chatter went on, Axel's mind, as well as his eyes, was elsewhere. His eyes were set on Demyx's lower back. _He's got such a cute ass…Good hips, too, despite the fact they look a bit girly… wait, I like that part,_ he thought, letting a soft sigh out.

"Hey, Axel, your ice cream's melting," Larxene's voice broke his train of thought, and his eye contact with Demyx's behind.

"What… oh," Axel looked down at his ice cream. Sticky blue cream ran down the stick and all over his fingers. He ate the rest quickly and walked outside to the faucet.

Pulling off his now sticky finger gloves, he kneeled down and turned the water on. Rubbing his hands under the water, he couldn't get his mind off Demyx. _I just don't get it… You've like this guy since before you even went to school, and you still haven't admitted anything to him…Come on, Flame, loosen up! He probably feels the same way about you… At least… I hope he does._

He splashed water on his face, and thought of Demyx some more, but this time, it wasn't expected. People tend to say that Demyx's element was probably water. _But, everyone knows that water and fire don't mix… Or maybe the saying 'opposites attract' is true…_ He looked up and the sky, the sun a bright orange color, reflecting a orange tinge everywhere. _Is it possible for the fire to be stronger than the water… or does the water always deplete the fire?_

It became close to dinner time, and the group had to split up and go home.

Axel pulled Demyx aside from the rest of the group. The blonde's face turned a deep pink at the contact Axel made with his small wrist. "Wh-what is it, Axel?"

The older boy smiled, "I just thought you would like to spend the night at my house. My dad really won't mind, and I doubt your mom would," he offered, trying to coax the younger one to agree.

Demyx looked around nervously, and stared into Axel's eyes. Sooner or later, the young blonde gave in. They walked to the Flame residence, side by side.

End Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the most I've ever typed. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter, the yaoi will commence.

And, if it seems a bit slow at the moment, don't worry. It'll get better.


	2. Admitting and Exchange of Love

**It's Fine to Be Nobody**

**Author's Notes**: Here's the second chapter. There's going to be fluff in this one. Actually, for now, that's all it'll be.-_sweatdrop_- Please give me time, I never have written a yaoi fanfic. I still need to let everything I do in role plays sink in, cuz I don't want to mess up.

Oh, and, so you know. I started this a long time ago, and yet… I didn't like it. I wanted to redo it, so that's why there was an extra delay. Don't kill me! Oh, and, so you know, I'm starting a doujinshi on this. I don't know if I'll post it online or not.

**Replies to reviews**-

_SaixMoon34_- Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like it!

_AngelicOrqueil_- Heh. Thank you.

**Chapter 2- Admitting and Exchange of Love**

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Um… why did you ask me only, you know… to spend the night and all…?"

They were now in the living room of the Flame house. There were no adults there, as his mother had died years before, his father was at work, and his older brother had already moved out and was engaged with his girlfriend. His father was a police officer, but a very kind one. He worked any of the shifts, but he mostly went before Axel left for school and doesn't get back until a few hours after the teenage boy arrives home. Axel wasn't neglected, but he does wish for a bit more attention. If he wasn't off with his friends, he was home alone, having his music blasting or playing video games. Or he slept. He enjoyed sleeping, because he hated how cruel the world he lived in was. He dreamed of beating Saix, goofing with his friends, or about Demyx. Those dreams have been coming more often than usual, and they've been more… sexual.

Axel stood up, and looked down at the brilliant blue eyes of Demyx. "Hey, Demyx," he began as he started walking away to the kitchen, "you can take off your jacket."

Demyx, feeling slightly stupid, blushed a bit and took his school jacket off. The school colors were blue, orange, and black. Roxas usually complained that they looked weird, but he enjoyed them. Demyx laid his orange and blue jacket neatly on his bookbag that was leaning on the couch. He sat back down just as Axel walked back in with a can of soda in each hand.

Axel tossed the can at him as he came closer to the back of the sofa. Demyx, clumsy as he is, caught it awkwardly and pouted at the older teen as he jumped over the back of the sofa and plopped on it. He noticed the pout look that he had adored for years and his face went slightly pink. _Dammit, why must he be so cute? Everything he does is too cute!_

The pout look disappeared and Demyx looked down at his hands, which were wrapped tightly around the soda can of root beer. He placed it on the coffee table in front of him and playful glared at his spiky red-headed friend, the can of Cherry Cola poised that his lips. He was giving Demyx a side-glance, trying to hide his blush.

"Why'd you toss me the can, Axel? That wasn't nice!" Demyx wagged his finger playful, trying to scold Axel. He only received a chuckle as the red head placed the soda on the coffee table.

"You're not convincing, Demyx," Axel casually said as he looked at him, giving him his usual grin. He tapped the side of his head, saying, "Got it memorized?"

Demyx groaned softly at his friend's catchphrase. Of course, he couldn't help but giggle. "You really do love saying that, don't you?" He flashed his eyes at him, as they shined brightly; matching the smile he was giving.

Axel's face lit up with a small blush again, yet he still grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah… got it memorized?"

Demyx groaned again and laughed unexpectedly. It made Axel snicker, but soon they were both laughing at nothing.

When they had regained themselves, Axel cracked his neck and proclaimed, "Okay, Mr. Laughs-A-Lot, what was with the sudden outburst?"

Demyx pouted at the little nickname he just gained and then his features shined brightly. "I have no idea!" The older teen chuckled and pulled him into a headlock, slamming his fist down on the messy blonde mullet. Demyx laughed and tried to pull away, his face turning a dark red from laughing and the contact Axel was making with him.

_Wait a minute!_ Demyx's mind shouted, causing his laughter to slow and his eyes widen in surprise. _He's done this to me a million times and more… yet I didn't blush before! Am I…in love with him?_ The thought made him blush even more, and he noticed Axel had let go of him and was giving him a concerned look. Demyx lowered his head, tears softly forming in the corners of his eyes. _I… I do love him. Oh, he'd never feel the same way._

Axel placed his hand on Demyx's shoulder, causing the blonde to look into his ghostly green eyes. For a split moment that felt like forever for the two, blue sapphires met green emeralds. There was nothing around them, nothing at all. It felt like heaven to them, yet at the same time it was the same hell. Demyx broke the eye contact to avoid Axel seeing his tears, and lowered his head yet again.

Axel placed his other gloved hand on the blonde's other shoulder. The hand that had rested on his shoulder longer moved to grip his chin lightly, and he tilted his head up. Their eyes met again, this time the tears more visibly in Demyx's eyes. Axel's eyes softened, tilting his head a bit to the side. _Come on, Axel… just lean in and kiss him…_

And time froze as his lips met with Demyx. Demyx's eyes widened, but didn't meet with Axel's, for they were closed. Demyx squeaked softly, but relaxed as he slowly closed his eyes also, returning the kiss lightly and timidly. He wrapped his arms around his neck slowly, as Axel lowered his arms to wrap around Demyx's waist. Soft moans escaped both of their throats. They each pulled the other closer, and Axel got on his knees and leaned down to give Demyx more room.

They broke the kiss slowly, each of them panting lightly. Axel had then realized Demyx's soft, damp red cheeks.

"Demyx, you're… crying," Axel muttered sadly, the deep concern shining in his eyes.

The younger blonde smiled, yet it wasn't forced. It was his usual happy smile, but it seemed to have more feeling to it than it ever had before.

"I'm not sad, Axel… I'm more like…" Demyx's eyes lowered while his mind searched for a word that could describe his tears. "…overwhelmed." His smile grew as he leaned into Axel's embrace, resting his head on his chest.

Axel smiled wider than he normally would and laid his chin on top of Demyx's head, smashing his mullet down a bit. They each let out a relived sigh, and they pulled away just a bit so they could look into each other's eyes once more. The red head leaned down and planted a tender kiss on Demyx's forehead, causing the blonde to blush deeper and giggle. His hands reached up and began playing with Axel's small natural spikes on the back of his head. His cheek came to rest on Axel's chest yet again, giving Axel the chance to lay his chin on the messy blonde hair once more.

To them, at this moment, there was nothing around them. They weren't trapped inthe hell they were forced to live in. It was pure heaven for them, and they were the only ones there. They found peace in each other, and they found each other's heart.

**End Chapter 2**

**Author's Note**- Wow, this is really shorter than I first had it, and not as intense sexual-wise. Heh. Well, next chapter will be longer, hopefully. And, I want to say that t.A.T.u and my new girlfriend(yes, girlfriend, and I'm a girl. Don't like, then screw you) inspired me to continue on with the fanfic. She's gone for a few days and I want her to come back to a new chapter, maybe two even. But, still, thank you for enjoying and I thank you for the reviews you send me. But, be warned, if you flame me in any way, you'll be sorry. –_summons her chakrams_- Got it memorized?

Read and review!


	3. Our Dirty Little Secret

**It's Fine to Be Nobody**

**Author's Notes**: I wanted to make the third chapter. So, I made it.

**Replies to Reviews**-

_UltimatePalmTree_- OMG, thank you so much! –_hugs_- That's really the nicest review I've ever gotten. Thank you, and don't worry, you'll get your helping of Axel/Demyx goodness!

_AngelicOrqueil_- I'll deliver the message to her. –_hugs_- That's the second nicest review I've ever gotten. I'm glad you really enjoy this. Don't worry, there's more coming.

**Chapter 3: Our Dirty Little Secret**

"You made me blow up, Axel!"

"Not my fault, Demyx. You ran into me. Got it memorized?"

"You're not nice!"

"And WHY would you say that to me…?"

That last comment had shut the red-faced blonde up. It had been about half an hour since their first kiss, and they had decided to start playing video games. Since it was only them, they both got their own controller. _Midnight Club 3 _(1) was in the X-Box, and both boys sat shoulder-to-shoulder on the floor, Indiana-style.

Axel had placed the game on pause, much to Demyx's surprise, and turned to face his beauty. Demyx returned the stare, his blue crystals yet again meeting Axel's ghost-like green eyes. Axel's hand rose up to brush Demyx's soft cheek, causing the younger teenager to squeak continuously. Axel let out a chuckle, and leaned on the younger boy. Demyx gasped as he was pushed lightly to the ground and Axel leaning over him. His red bangs tickled Demyx's forehead, his gaze and smile burning into him like the fire he was supposed to be.

Axel began placing light kisses down Demyx's cheekbone. Demyx whimpered, but out of pleasure, as his face burned up more. The passionate flame Axel was delivering was what Demyx had always longed for.

Axel rose his head up and stared into the blue eyes Demyx bore. They glistened brightly like they always did. He couldn't contain himself anymore; he leaned down and kissed the blonde on his soft lips yet again. But, this time, it was different.

Demyx felt something wet on his lips, trying to break through. He let out a small gasp, allowing Axel to slide his tongue into his mouth before he could close his mouth again. Demyx began moaning and whimpering, his face starting to burn a little overbroad. His eyes glazed over a tiny bit. The teen on top of him began rubbing his sides, much to the torture Demyx was enjoying right now.

The heated kiss was broken suddenly as the phone rang. They both stared at the direction of the phone, and Demyx could have sworn he heard a suppressed curse under Axel's breath.

"Y-you get it, Axel," Demyx stuttered, shaken from the sudden shock.

Axel nodded, sighed lightly, and rolled off the blonde. He stood and walked over to the phone, picking it up off the receiver. "Hello?" He proclaimed lazily into the phone, expecting it to be his father.

"_Hey there, little guy._" Of course. It was his father; probably calling to say that he would be late tonight. For the past week, he's been staying back late to help with anything.

"Hey there, Dad," Axel proclaimed, leaning on the wall. He had picked up the cord phone in the kitchen, so he couldn't go sit back down with Demyx. "You have to stay late again?"

"_Yeah, I do. This case is rather interesting, and I want to stay back to check it out._" His father finished his sentence and shouted something to some in a reply to a question they had asked. Axel flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear for a second. When his father wanted to, he would raise his voice and people usually did have to tell to quiet down.

After a second, Axel put the phone back on his ear and spoke, "Hey, Dad?"

"_Yeah, little dude?_"

"You… don't mind if Demyx spends the night, right? He's the only one here and I… you know, wanted him to spend the night," Axel's eyes narrowed down to the ground, his face sporting a red coloring. Demyx caught the look and squeaked.

"_Duh, of course. He's your best friend, so he's allowed whenever. You talked to Sashusa?_" Axel rolled his eyes. Sashusa was Demyx's mother, and she wouldn't care if Demyx spent the night. She's like all the parents in Twilight Town, not worrying about their kids but care for them greatly.

"I'll call her and make sure it's fine," Axel proclaimed as he cracked his neck, mouthing the word "ow" when he finished.

"_Okay, but you also gotta make dinner or at least some food. You don't want to starve or anything, but I know how much you eat and yet you're so freakin' thin,_" his father chuckled as he finished. That was true; Axel ate a lot when he did eat, but he never gained anything from it. He remembered his dad told him that he got it from his mother.

"I know, Dad, I know," Axel exclaimed, "Well, I'm gonna hang up now. Bye, Dad." He hung the phone up before his father could say goodbye and looked at Demyx. "Come here, Demyx. You gotta call your mom."

Demyx, face red because he was trying to figure out what Axel wanted, nodded his head like a little kid and got onto his feet. He walked over to Axel and took the phone he was just on into his hands and dialed his number.

It rang several times before it went to the answer machine; "_You've reached the Nocturne residence. If you'd like to speak to me, Sashusa, press 1. For Demyx, press 2. For Akiyo, press 3. Thank you and we shall get back to you as soon as we can._"

Demyx pressed "1" after the machine stopped and spoke, "Hey, Mom, it's me. I'm at Axel's place, and I figured you wouldn't mind if I spent the night. Yuko said it would be fine, but he wanted me to call anyway. I'll be fine, don't worry. Tell Akiyo I love her, and I love you, too. Bye." With that, Demyx hung the phone and turned to Axel, "She's probably gone to get Akiyo from her book club thing."

Axel smiled. Akiyo was Demyx's little sister. She was a sweet kid, and like everyone else, Axel adored her. He was happy to see the loyalty Demyx showed for her. He wrapped one arm around Demyx waist and pulled close, nuzzling his neck. Demyx whimpered a bit, leaning into the embrace as he limply wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. The red head wrapped his other arm around the Demyx's back, his other hand going a little lower. Demyx squeaked when Axel's hand touched his bottom, lightly squeezing it. Demyx gasped and panted lightly, his whole body going limp as he burned up even more.

Axel kissed his cheek lightly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Demyx whimpered in reply, slowly nodding his head. He squeaked again as Axel squeezed tighter and nipped his neck a bit. Demyx closed his eyes and moaned.

Axel stopped and pulled away from Demyx, taking a few steps back. Demyx nearly fell over, but caught himself. Axel laughed and received a pout from Demyx. "Okay, okay, I'll stop laughing. It's just, you look so cute when you pout," Axel said, trying to hold in a laugh as the blonde's face went red yet again. "So, what do you wanna eat?"

"What'd you got?" Demyx asked, walking into the kitchen and looking through it for food. Since they went back until before kindergarten, Demyx has always been allowed to welcome himself into Axel's home or kitchen or whatever. He never had to ask, but yet, he still did sometimes.

Axel joined him in the search for food. Looking in the cabinet, he found a box of pasta with mixed vegetables. "Yo, Demyx," he said as he held the box up for the blonde to see, "How's this?"

Demyx smiled widely, his eyes sparkling. "I love that stuff! You can cook, right?"

Axel grinned as he closed the cabinet door and placed the box on the counter. "'Course I can, Demyx. You know that." He got two a large bowl out and a wooden spoon. "You get two smaller bowls and spoons, 'kay?"

Demyx eagerly nodded and got what he was told to get, then watched the red head make the food.

After about 10 minutes, Axel handed Demyx his bowl, "Here you go."

Demyx took it and chowed down, giving Axel a cute little look. He had always given him that look, and only him. He gave other people something similar, put this particular look was only given to Axel.

_Does that mean… _Axel's mind thought, his face burning up slightly as he continued his thought, _…that he's always felt the same towards me, as I felt toward him? Man, I hope so…_

Demyx saw the confusion on his face and blinked several times. He put his bowl, now completely empty, in the sink. Axel followed suit and stayed at the sink, his back turned to Demyx.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

Silence followed, and it worried Axel. He turned around slowly, and saw Demyx hanging his head. He reached his hand out, touching the top of the blonde mullet. A soft whimper escaped from Demyx's throat as he backed away from Axel. Hurt flowed through Axel's heart, and his eyes definitely showed it. His extended arm fell limply to his side, and he let out a deep, depressed sigh while his head dropped to stare at the ground.

"I… just thought of something…"

Axel looked back at Demyx, seeing him shaking. Axel felt a heavy burden on his heart, tearing him slowly. Stuttering, he softly proclaimed, "Well… what did you think about?"

"What if… our parents don't accept this?" Demyx's eyes finally went up to meet with Axel's. Tears slowly welled up in his eyes, and he soon found his head on Axel's chest and wrapped in his arms. Demyx leaned into the embrace, his eyes closing and the smile returning on his face.

"Demyx… this will be our own dirty little secret."

**End Chapter 3**

**(1)**- My friend has a video game for XBox(which I don't have). It's called Midnight Club 3 I believe. I love it.

**Author's Notes**: Well, this is beginning to get better in my opinion. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm real glad I'm getting a few fans that seem to be pretty loyal. I'm really happy. –_hugs all who review_- And, guess what? My girlfriend called a bit ago and she's on her way home. –_cheers_- So, she does get to come home from camp with two chapters. Well, I'm done ranting. Please review!


End file.
